conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Xwarṣa/Lexicon
Biological :hąb-ą̂ð-''' ::to birth, be born :ŋûha-''' edi. ::tongue, language Humans :ikk-''' edi. ::human being, person :'eba-' adj. ::related :'eba-sə-' edi. ::relative, kinsman/kinswoman Mental and Physical :ôxa-''' iedi. ::mind, brain :qęra-''' iedi. ::ability, capability :'waṭ-' iedi. ::happening, news :'x-waṭ-' iedi. ::awareness, conscience, consciousness :'gijâ-' adj. ::wise, experienced :'gijâ-ḍem-' ''iedi. ::wisdom, experience, knowledge Norms of Society :xwęt-''' ::to behave; verb + adverb + :'xwęt-luk-' iedi. ::behaviour, modus operandi of an individual Communication :'veṣ-' ::to speak, to converse :'veṣ-ṣâs-' iedi. ::word, sound :'xąxa-' ::to make noise, to blabber :'xąxa-ṣâs-' iedi. ::sound, random noise :'paṣṣǫ-' ::to shout, to yell :'paṣṣǫ-luk-' iedi. ::clamour, yelling, shouting Transfer of Goods, Possession :ḍî-''' ::give, be given :ijja-''' ::take, be taken :ẓeprâ-''' ::to have/be had, to possess/be possessed Work :uṣa-''' ::to use/be used, to utilise/be utilised :'uṣa-luk-' iedi. ::usage, utilisation :'gųma-' ::to perform/be performed, to do/be done :θôθą-''' ::to make/be made, to produce/be produced :bûθą-''' ::to make/be made, to form, to craft Mechanical and Physical :'ux-' iedi. ::strength, firmness, immovability :'ux-jem-' adj. ::strong, firm, unmoving, unyielding, unmovable Religion and Honour :'Jasnâjẓa-' iedi. ::the Yasna :Θôθągaḍǫ-''' edi. ::the Creator :Ahuramazdə-''' iedi. ::Ahura Mazda :'neṣ-' iedi ::glory, greatness, magnificence :'neṣ-jem-' adj. ::glorious, great, magnificent :'gəhâ-' ::to glow, to shine (intr.) :'gəhâ-ledǫ-' adj. ::shining, glowing, radiant Quality and Dimensions :'ivvâ-' adj. ::big, large, bulky :ṇâra-''' adj. ::good, morally consistent, lawful, morally sound :jije-''' adj. ::æsthetically pleasing, pretty, fine (of appearance) Derivation :-jem''' adj. ::a derivational suffix that makes adjectives out of abstract nouns :'-ḍem' iedi. ::a derivational suffix that makes abstract nouns out of adjectives :'-luk' iedi. ::a derivational suffix that makes abstract nouns out of verbs :'-ledǫ' adj. ::a derivational suffix that makes active participles out of verbs :'-lejt' adj. ::a derivational suffix that makes antipassive participles out of verbs :'-k' edi. ::a derivational suffix that makes edibles out of inedibles :'-ṣ' iedi. ::a derivational suffix that makes inedibles out of edibles :'-kə' edi. ::a derivational suffix that makes edible nouns out of adjectives :'-sə' iedi. ::a derivational suffix that makes inedible nouns out of adjectives :'-ąr' adv. ::a derivational suffix that makes adverbs out of adjectives :'-ṣâr' edi. ::a derivational suffix that makes edible patient nouns out of verbs :'-ṣâs' iedi. ::a derivational suffix that makes inedible patient nouns out of verbs :'-gaḍǫ' edi. ::a derivational suffix that makes edible agent nouns out of verbs Quantifiers :na-ją-''' adj. ::each, every :ê-ją-''' adj. ::some, a :kə̂-ją-''' adj. ::none, no Legal and Logical Concepts :'qǫs-' iedi. ::freedom, liberty :'qǫs-ąs/ęs-' ::to become free, to liberate :'qǫs-jem-' adj. ::free :ðoz-''' adj. ::correct, right :ðoẓ-ḍem-''' iedi. ::moral or legal entitlement, "right" :'vûx-' adj. ::same, equal :'vûx-ḍem-' iedi. ::equality, monotony :'jîṭṭ-' ::to respect, to be respected :'jîṭṭ-i-luk-' iedi. ::respect (for someone, something) Conjuctions :'''ję= ::"and", joins constituents of complex phrases :jaṣ ::"and", joins independent clauses in compound sentences Adverbs :jaṣ ::adverb expressing surprise, indicates action undertaken is wider than planned; "furthermore" :jîri ::well, properly :kijri ::poorly, badly, improperly :dwôṇo ::fully, completely :"sôṇô dwôṇô" ::fully, completely, utterly, totally Pronouns :na-ṭîr-k-', '''na-ṭîr-s-' ::impersonal pronoun, "everything, everyone" :ê-ṭîr-k-', 'ê-ṭîr-s-''' ::impersonal pronoun, "something, someone" :kə-ṭîr-k-', '''kə-ṭîr-s-' ::impersonal pronoun, "nothing, noone" :ẓa-ṭîr-k-', 'ẓa-ṭîr-s-''' ::relative pronoun, "which, that" General :ų-''' (ǫð-ęk/ąk-') ''irr. ::the copula, "to be" :ų-luk-''' iedi. ::existence, act of existing Prepositions :'''pąn :: + / according to (source of information), according to (property) :: + / across (a surface), over (an obstacle) :xə :: + / with (company), with (instrument) :ęn ::+ (benefactive)